TwilightBi
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Fanmake of Bambi. Twilight grows up to follow in the hooves of Princess Celestia, and learns that love is a song that never ends.


**Twilight-Bi**

_By: Secret-Universe_

It's a beautiful morning in the silent forest of Ferngully, where creatures real and magical all live together in peace and harmony. Most of the time, which hopefully will become rare, humans came to hunt these creatures. As the sun peaks through the tall trees, a hornbill bird flies around landing on a branch nearby; he is named Zazu. He snuggled into a hole in the tree trunk, yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Up higher in the tree is another bird; a blue jay by the name of Mordecai as he was waking up from his sleep, and noticed Zazu snoring. With a stretch and yawn, Mordecai turned to his best buddy, a brown raccoon named Rigby, who was sleeping. "Hey, Rigby."

"_Five more months, Benson_…" Rigby turned in his sleep, making Mordecai shake his head with a smile.

Down on the ground, climbing out of a burrow, was a little baby purple and green dragon with green eyes; his name is Spike. He yawned, scratching his back against a tree trunk…until the calling of a blue flying squirrel, Splendid flew about, giving everyone news of a newcomer in their forest. As Spike's older siblings, J3 and Stacy, poked their heads out with their parents Jose and Shelby, they heard the news and went off to see along with Spike catching up.

Pop and his son, Cub also heard the news as the father picked up his child and they also went to see. Mordecai and Rigby were finishing eating and also ran off. Zazu is still asleep but awoke from calling down below.

"Hey, Zazu!" Spike called, "Wake up!"

"_Oh I didn't leave the Pride Lands for this._" Zazu then called down, "Alright, alright! What's going on here?"

"It's a newcomer, a Princess! Better keep up, come on!" Spike ran off with his family. Zazu heard what the young dragon said and flew off.

* * *

Later, inside of a large thicket, creatures came in to see two Unicorns smiling proudly, while their young colt, a white unicorn with blue eyes and a blue mane and tail named Shining Armor stared curiously at his new sibling; a baby purple unicorn with a purple mane that had a pink streak in it. Animals admired the sleeping filly, as Zazu flew in and smiled upon seeing the child. Even Spike and his family came in.

"Quite an interesting occasion…" Zazu nodded, "Almost like Simba and Nala with their little daughter as well." He then nodded, "Congratulations."

The other animals congratulated the couple as well.

"We thank you all very much." The mother smiled.

Shining Armor looked at his baby sister, who stirred and opened her bright violet eyes, looking around her new surroundings. Most of the animals smiled with a soft 'hello, little princess', as Zazu leaned in a bit, scaring the filly but she giggled back.

"Hi…" Shining Armor came up to her, "I'm your big brother." The filly giggled back at him too, as he grinned.

"Hey, she's getting up." Spike said. The baby unicorn got up slowly as she tried to walk but stumbled against Shining Armor, as she licked his face and hugged him as he chuckled. Spike came up to them, which made the filly nervous and she tripped but hid behind her brother, who smiled, "Hey don't be frightened."

"She's a wobbly one."

"Spike." Shelby scolded.

"I'm just saying…" Spike smiled at the young filly, "Aren't you?" She nodded but let out a sneeze, stumbling near her parents. There were a few chuckles in the crowd.

Zazu noticed her yawning, "We think it's time we left her to nap." Everyone began leaving, as Jose checked to see Spike watching the filly yawn again.

"Spike, you coming?"

"Yeah, Dad." Spike then stopped for a moment, curious about something and turned around, asking, "What's her name going to be?"

"What is it, Mom?" Shining Armor also asked.

"Well…" Looking at her husband, he nodded as she spoke, "We agreed on…Twilight Sparkle."

"Really?" Spike pondered but smiled, "I guess it's alright," then he left.

Shining Armor smiled at his sister, named Twilight Sparkle. "Twilie." He nuzzled with his parents and also nuzzled his sister, "You'll be a great Unicorn one day…" Both he and his family smiled, seeing that Twilight will have a good future.

Not too far away from their thicket, up upon a cliff stood a grand silver Unicorn with a mane of pink, blue, purple and green, wearing a crown, large wings and deep purple eyes, beheld the scene proudly. She is Princess Celestia, the ruler and princess of Ferngully. She smiled lightly, hoping that once Twilight grows up, she'll be a wonderful leader…


End file.
